


Chloe, Callie, and Connie

by Txny_Stxrk



Series: Curious Case of Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Curious Case Of Connor, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Connor, Kid Fic, don’t fuck with them, hi meet Connor if u fuck him up his big sisters will kill u, kamski makes them go to karate classes once a week, kid Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txny_Stxrk/pseuds/Txny_Stxrk
Summary: Connor wasn’t scared of girls. That would be a stupid thing to be scared off. Being afraid of the dark made sense, being afraid of strangers made sense, even being afraid of dogs, despite their cuddly natures, made sense to the kid. But being afraid of girls was a silly fear and Connor wasn’t afraid of them.However, he was afraid of these ones.-Connor meets his big sisters.





	Chloe, Callie, and Connie

**Author's Note:**

> short little Drabble about what Connor got up to with his big sisters, whilst Daddy Hank and Daddy Kamski threatened each other with their eyes 
> 
> can be read as a standalone  
> (connor is 5, the triplets are 7)

Connor wasn’t scared of girls. That would be a stupid thing to be scared off. Being afraid of the dark made sense, being afraid of strangers made sense, even being afraid of dogs, despite their cuddly natures, made sense to the kid. But being afraid of girls was a silly fear and Connor wasn’t afraid of them. However, he was afraid of these ones.

Chloe, Callie, and Connie. That was their name. They were a few inches taller than him, obviously a bit older, and they all looked almost completely identical. The only thing that was different was the eyes. Yes, they were all the same colour of blue, but they portrayed different things. Especially with Chloe, the other two seemed more closed off but they still had differences, but with her it was obvious she was happy to see him. She obviously wore her emotions on her sleeve.

She scared him the most.

He barely had much time to properly decide what to do before, suddenly, his hand had been grabbed and he was being pulled away against his will by the very girl he was afraid of, looking back at the lieutenant desperately but just getting an amused smirk in response. Traitor.

Connor was pulled into a large playroom that had a lot of toys. Too much. How did they manage to play with them all? He was still being tugged along until he came to a dollhouse that sat in front of a large window and then the hand, whilst accompanied by another, moved to his shoulders in order to push him down and make him sit. He obliged, but not willingly. He hid his face in his teddy and peered up at her with his big brown eyes. She cooed.

“You’re very cute, little brother. I missed you when you disappeared.” She smiled, sitting down beside him and opening up her dollhouse, pulling out a few barbies, bratz, and action men as well as some other types of toys. They all seemed to have been bought at different points and none of them really looked the same. “Do you remember me? Did you miss me too?” She asked hopefully but Connor shook his head and she frowned sadly. She kept talking.

“I think Daddy missed you too, but it's hard to tell when he’s upset because he doesn’t cry and it’s hard to remember that long ago so I don’t know.” She lined all the dolls up in front of him, there was ten of them but Connor didn’t doubt there was more of them tucked in a box somewhere. These were probably just the favourites. “Pick one.” She encouraged and Connor’s eyes darted to hers, unsure, but her own eyes were gentle and he relaxed lowering the dog from his mouth before picking up one of the dolls. He looked like a prince and he wore a little plastic crown. She hummed excitedly. “I like him too! His name is Robert and he is a brave prince from europe!”

Connor couldn’t help but smile and moved to sit him down in the dollhouse at the kitchen table. He was a bit too big for the chair, but Connor eventually got him to sit comfortably in it and turned back to see Chloe beaming. He shyly returned the smile.

She picked up one of her barbies, told him all about her, and it didn’t take long for them to start playing and for Connor to open up a bit more - to start talking and moving and smiling. He felt at ease and almost like he was back home again, playing with his brothers and wondered, when everything settled down, if Hank would let him have a dollhouse too. It wasn’t until the rest of his sisters entered the room, very suddenly, that he retreated back into his shell. Chloe sighed loudly.

“Aw come on! I just got him to start being happy.”

One of the girls pouted, Connor wasn’t sure which one, and crossed her arms. “You’re hogging Connor, we want to play with him too.” The other triplet nodded, agreeing with her sisters statement, and Chloe sighed again but gestures for them to sit next to her.

Connor hid his face but, relaxed when Chloe smiled at him again. She pointed to each sister.

“Callie.” She pointed to the one closest to her before her finger gestured to the one closest to Connor. “Connie.”

He gave them a shy wave and both girls cooed much the same as Chloe had. Their game of dolls were quickly forgotten as the girls decided he was much more interesting.

The girls tried to question him first but, after realising it just made him hide further, they started to talk amongst themselves. They didn’t exclude him, the conversation just wasn’t about him. He liked that. When they asked about his dog he happily joined in on the conversation.

The girls… weren’t as scary as he had thought they were. Not like their dad was, his dad was. They were soft spoken and seemed to understand what scared him and what didn’t. Connor had always adopted the role as the oldest and was always the one that protected his brothers, he’d never had a protective older sibling before. Now he had three. He smiled

One of the girls, Connie, had told him he was very cute and that she wanted to make him up. The other two had agreed happily and soon he found himself being pulled along into another room. The walls were pink and there was three beds – along with _more toys_  – so he easily assumed it was their bedroom. He was sat at a vanity that was littered with little sets of makeup. There was a few proper product as well as things marketed more to children. It was mostly nail polish but there was other things too.

Connor picked up a shade of blue with curious eyes and, without another word, two of the girls got to work on his hands. One them went over them in blue – as neatly as possible – whilst the other one added glitter. The third, Callie, started to run her hand through his curly hair with a curious expression. She told him, seriously, that she would have to do something with it next time before abandoning his hair and playing more with the makeup.

In the end, he only got his nails done – because the lipstick tasted funny – and after they tried he quickly decided on a new game. A game that he and his brothers loved to play all the time.

He reached over to lightly slap Chloe’s arm before yelling tag and they started to zip through the house. It started with Chloe chasing all three of them but then turned into the triplets all turning on him.

He tried to tell them that it wasn’t how tag worked but he was practically engulfed by giggles and concluded that he didn’t really care. That’s how they all ended up tumbling into the room they started in – Kamski’s pool room.

Connor wished he could’ve begged for five more minutes but Hank looked grumpy so he didn’t, Be he was excited to be invited back by Mr. Kamski. He skipped out with Hank, the happiest he’d been in a while.

He loved his sisters and he couldn’t wait to play with them again.

 


End file.
